


A B-ranked Mission

by ThatOnePersonInTheBackground (justfudgeplease)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Harry is a pretty angry kid and I can't believe I forgot that, Pre-redemption Post-chapter 699 Sasuke, Rewrite of my previous work, Sasuke is soft but only for Sakura, more than friends kind of thing, sasuke and sakura are in that weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfudgeplease/pseuds/ThatOnePersonInTheBackground
Summary: In which Sasuke accepts the first non C-rank mission that has been presented to him. (Rewrite of Put the Wand Down.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. A New Mission

Sasuke's mission was to protect a bunch of teenagers from a foreign country. Sasuke would usually refuse on the spot because such things are beneath him but it's one of the first missions that he's been assigned that weren't C-level.

When he finally got well enough - because according to Sakura, just getting out of the hospital wasn't well enough - he started to do missions. He expected the ANBU escorts and caution around him. He even expected a Chakra suppressor.

What he didn't expect was having to chase cats and babysit while ANBU newbies would snicker at him. On that first day, Sasuke sparred with Naruto, deciding to take out his pent up frustration onto something physical.

Naruto was enthusiastic during the spar, with the both of them sporting bruises later.

"The next time you guys spar," Sakura had said on that day, healing Naruto's broken rib. Sasuke watched her with slight amusement as a small vein appeared on her temple at the sight of his dislocated arm.

"Don't come to my office," She finished. Naruto laughed and Sasuke stayed silent, the two of them not answering her. Sakura had rolled her eyes and muttered an "annoying" under her breath before becoming red, realizing the word she had just said.

Sasuke felt a hint of a smile on his lips at the memory before it disappeared at the thought of telling her that he was leaving. A part of him knew that they weren't obligated to tell things like that to each other, considering how they were in a tentative friendship( _nothing more),_ but she needed to know that he was going on a mission.

It was what she deserved.

What she deserved was a nice man who could make her smile and _not cry, never again._ She deserved someone who could be there for her and reassure her that things would be fine like Kakashi or who would always find a way to make her smile like Naruto. Who would be able to say just a word - usually the nickname he christened her with - and she'd forget her troubles like Sai would do. Someone who was smart enough to keep her entertained for hours, just playing Shogi with each other like Shikamaru.

Sasuke ( _doesn't_ )want that for her.

Sasuke went up the stairs to her apartment, hearing the whispers and curses following him. Before he could reconsider, he knocked on her door and waited.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, viridian eyes focusing on him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke noted the half lidded eyes, the messy pale pink hair and drool on her cheek that she was probably unaware of.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

"No, not really. I was just preparing for another mission and I guess I fell asleep." Sakura looked at him hesitantly as Sasuke frowned.

Wasn't it her day off?

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura's hesitant hand found its way to his.

"You can come in."

Sasuke knew that he should decline. That he should just tell her about the mission. That he should just leave.

But he found himself going in after her, taking off his shoes at the doorstep.

"You can make yourself comfortable," Sakura said before she paused. "Would you… like some tea?"

Sasuke had half a mind to refuse. He wasn't sure how she'd react. He knew that Sakura changed, he could see it in the way she carried herself.

But he doesn't want to be the cause of trembling lips pressed together and viridian eyes a darker shade again.

"It's fine," is what he said instead.

Sakura let out an exhale of air. "That's good! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it properly right now."

Silence filled the room - silence that Naruto would usually fill.

"I'm-" Sasuke started as Sakura began to say "I-"

Sakura flailed, her sleepiness gone as she nervously said, "You go ahead Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked back at her questioningly as if to ask if she was sure, the words he was about to say seemingly less important then.

Sakura gave him a painfully awkward smile as Sasuke slowly said, "I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow."

"They're letting you go on missions outside of the village again?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Aa."

"That's great! I've actually been assigned a mission by Kaka-sensei tomorrow too." Sakura smiled at the coincidence. "It's with a genin though, so it's probably going to be me supervising them."

"Only one genin?" Sasuke asked, noting the wording.

Sakura shrugged. "It's probably just a typo or something."

It wasn't a typo, Sasuke would later find out. When he arrived at Konoha's gates he was met with the sight of Sakura standing there.

Sasuke first thought that she was sending him off before he saw that she had brought a small bag - probably filled with supplies - with her. She was dressed in civilian clothing too, not unlike him.

Sakura had a slightly surprised expression as she spotted him.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes taking the sight of him in before they landed on the gear that he was carrying.

It was rare for mission departures outside of Konoha to be at the same time.

"Yo," Kakashi casually said, arriving - as usual - late.

Sasuke turned towards him as Sakura asked, "Kaka-sensei, what's happening?"

"It's simple, really." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in what Sasuke could tell was a smile. "You're going to be supervising Sasuke on his mission. He _is,_ on paper, still a genin."

Sasuke sent a glare to his teacher. He didn't want to be reminded of that fact again.

"That makes sense," Sakura agreed before a frown marred her face. "But… why me? Why not Naruto or someone else?"

She didn't want to be with him.

Sasuke didn't expect the slight pang in his chest from that. But what she was feeling was reasonable, he tried to rationalize. He tried to kill her. It didn't matter if she still had feelings or if she didn't because he tried to kill Sakura.

_He tried to kill her._

Kakashi broke him out of his thoughts, replying to Sakura. "Naruto's busy with training to become Hokage," Kakashi answered before adding with slight amusement, "And it won't do for him to be the second best candidate for Hokage."

Sakura's cheeks colored with a light pink as Sasuke mulled over Kakashi's words before he grasped the meaning of them.

First candidate, huh? Sasuke thought with a hint of pride, a small smirk directed towards Sakura.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Sakura said, her face turning red under Sasuke's gaze.

"It is," Sasuke spoke, dark eyes meeting with viridian. Sakura's eyes softened, slight surprise being smoothed out with warmth for _him._

Sasuke immediately stopped that train of thought, being the first one to break eye contact.

Kakashi started to speak again, making Sakura's attention go back to their teacher. "You also need a break from the hospital."

Sakura frowned at that but didn't say anything.

Kakashi gave them two slips of paper. "These are your airplane tickets. You'll have to travel a bit to get to the airport and this," Kakashi handed them a small note that had chakra in it, "is the address you need to go to."

Before he turned to leave he winked at Sasuke, whispering, "Have fun." And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of white smoke right before Sasuke could even attempt to shoot a well deserved glare at him.

They were left with each other, annoyance left on Sasuke's face.

Sakura, unaware of what Kakashi said turned to Sasuke with a grin. "Let's go?" And Sasuke looked at her, with her bright green eyes and soft pink hair and _soft_ lips and allows himself to feel happy that she was with him.

"Hn."

Sakura let out a small laugh at the nostalgic monosyllable.

It was… nice. A haze of warmth seemed to settle inside of him as he tried to tell himself that it was because this was his first mission in a while and that it wasn't because of a certain pink-haired medic who was yet again, always there for him. Sasuke followed Sakura, a light feeling entering him at - what he tells himself - leaving Konoha.

It was time for them to go on their mission to Hogwarts.


	2. Meet the (Sort of) Parents!

Sakura never got out of the Land of Fire before. Sasuke probably didn't either, judging by his silent assessments of how to get their weapons through metal detectors.

Sasuke scowled at the sight of the airplane while Sakura looked at it in awe. It was amazing how it managed to be airborne with no chakra.

The only other experience she had with flying was probably jumping through a portal to punch Kaguya in her horn.

Sakura looked at the window seat with longing before turning to Sasuke. "Do you want the window seat?"

Sasuke's look of slight distaste was all she needed to take the seat to their far left.

When they started to take off, she jolted, surprised at the slight shaking. When she got past it, however, she became more relaxed. 

Sakura looked to her right, seeing that Sasuke was a different story from her. His shoulders were tense, a small scowl on his face.

Sasuke looked at her amused smile and gave her a sour look.

Sakura only smiled wider. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. We actually have more of a chance getting into a car crash than an airplane!"

Sasuke paused before making a small hum. Sakura felt a little surprised. She didn't expect him to actually be relieved because of that.

What she didn't know was that Sasuke didn't know what cars were and decided to just go along with it.

Sakura looked out the window, fascinated at how the land seemed so much further away and how the ocean's water sparkled. It was…

"Amazing," Sakura murmured. "It's really amazing how people managed to build things like these with what they have."

Sasuke paused.

"It doesn't have chakra," Sasuke spoke as Sakura beamed at him, happy with his observation.

"Yup! They apparently run on fuel instead," Sakura explained. "I guess Konoha's kinda behind on technology. After all, the council was too stuck up to let anything other than lights and the plumbing system get into Konoha."

Sasuke tensed up as Sakura looked at him.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes found hers with a heavy weight in them reminiscent of their genin days, searching for something that Sakura wasn't sure she had.

"Do you not-" Sasuke started before he stopped at the visible look of confusion on Sakura's face.

"What is it?"

_ She didn't know. _

Why didn't anyone tell her? Why didn't  _ Naruto  _ tell her?

"Sasuke-kun?"

She could handle the truth. She deserved to know.

Sasuke felt the words on the tip of his tongue before the plane jostled, reminding them that it was no place to tell truths about the darkness behind Konoha and his clan.

"Later," Was the one word that came out of his mouth as he turned away from her concerned face.

000

They arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place it looked a little… strange.

Sakura was curious about how it was able to appear and expand between Number eleven and twelve. Maybe it was like some form of a genjutsu. It did contain some chakra around it. And some signatures inside of it.

"It isn't," Sasuke answered, making Sakura realize she was speaking out loud. Sakura felt a little embarrassed but listened to his explanation. "It's not possible for genjutsus to be physically effective."

"I knew that."

Sasuke smirked and started to walk to the door, making Sakura frown. "I knew that!"

Sakura walked to join him, frowning at the sight of the door, if you could call it that. It had no handles. It did have a doorbell though.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who seemed to be checking for traps.

"I don't think that's necessary," Sakura said with a smile as Sasuke gave a small grunt in reply, carrying on until he was done.

"Was there any traps?" She asked.

Sasuke gave her a half-assed glare, causing her to grin at him. Sasuke stepped aside, as if he was saying  _ you try. _

Sakura didn't really see what the benefit was in trying to kill them. Their cover story was that they were one of Konoha's School of Magic's most promising young wizards, coming to Hogwarts to check out its school system and possibly improve their own.

They were basically representatives of their "school". Meaning, they technically had diplomatic immunity.

Their real mission was to guard Harry Potter and the students of Hogwarts, requested by Dumbledore. Sakura definitely didn't see the merit in them dying, considering how they were protecting someone who was in a prophecy.

So she did what regular people usually did. She rung the doorbell. And then she heard screaming.

It was loud. It was enough so that Sakura and Sasuke could hear what she was saying without any effort.

When it was suddenly silenced, Sakura couldn't say that she missed it. But it was weird.

"What happened?" She asked to herself. Sakura didn't have to look to know that Sasuke probably had his hand on his sword.

The door started to open as Sakura tensed, ready to pump chakra into her fists.

What greeted them was a kind looking red haired lady who was speaking English and frowning at them - or Sasuke's arm. Sakura felt thankful when she removed her eyes from there and  _ clicked her tongue at them? _

Sakura blinked, surprised before she turned to Sasuke, who was frowning.

The red head took out a wand to cast what Kakashi warned was "a translation spell".

Sakura tried not to flinch as she shot some weirdly molded chakra onto her then Sasuke.

It was basically against her nature to just stand there and let herself get hit. She knew that she wasn't being attacked and that they had good intentions and that they were putting a spell on her, not some weird ninjutsu but she couldn't help but raise her guard.

It didn't help that it kind of felt like someone shoved cold water on her.

When the sensation washed away, the red headed woman smiled at them with satisfaction. "There you go! You should understand me by now."

"Thank you," Sakura said with a smile before her expression changed to that of surprise once the words came out of her mouth. She looked to Sasuke, who was also staring at her.

She was speaking English! That was a pretty nifty spell. Sakura eyed the wand before she realised that she probably wouldn't be able to use it. Their chakra systems were different from shinobis.

"Do you think I can maybe do a check up on one of you later?" Sakura asked, not being able to help herself.

The red head looked at her in surprise. "Are you learning healing magic?"

"You could say that," Sasuke muttered. Sakura tried to tamper the giggle that was trying to escape her.

The red head gasped, making Sakura jump.

"I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Molly Weasley," She said.

"I'm Sakura and this is my-"

_ Friend? Acquaintance? _

"-Sasuke," She finished lamely before internally screaming inside.

_ She should have just said friend! _

To make matters worse, she heard a soft puff of air that suspiciously sounded like a snort come from him.

She resisted the urge to cover her face, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

_ She should have just said friend. _

Molly started to head inside, seemingly leaving them behind. Sakura shifted on her feet. Were they supposed to stay there?

"What are you two waiting for?" Molly asked, eyebrows raised. "Come in!"

Sakura moved forward, about to remove her shoes before noticing the amount of dirt and dust on the floor and deciding to just follow Molly.

"That painting causes a ruckus whenever there's a racket," Molly explained to them in a quiet voice. "Try not to be too loud."

"And don't use the bloody doorbell," said a man with long matted hair and the scent of stale drink. "It took me a while to get Dear Old Mum back behind the curtain."

Sakura decided to ask about that last comment later, feeling Molly jump in surprise.

"Sirius!" Molly gasped. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Sirius ignored her, looking at the two of them questionably. "Are you two the new guards?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Molly frowned. "Guards? What guards?"

Sakura furrowed her brow, looking at Sirius. Did she not know?

Sasuke asked the question that was on her mind. "Who did Dumbledore inform?"

"Just about most of the Order," Sirius answered easily. "Of course, Dumbledore was a little slow in telling us about this so some might not have gotten the memo yet."

"They're going to be guarding Harry?" Molly voice was laced with disapproval. "They look about the same age as Fred and George!"

Sakura frowned. Did that mean they looked young or old?

"They're adults-"

"-Just barely!" Molly interrupted.

"They've clearly done things like this before," Sirius retorted with exasperation, motioning towards Sasuke, "Look at his bloody arm!"

Sakura winced. She could practically  _ feel  _ Sasuke scowl.

" _ That's  _ exactly why they shouldn't be doing this! Kids shouldn't be fighting  _ our  _ wars!" Molly said shrilly.

Sirius stayed silent at that. A deep setted frown marred his features as he had nothing to say because  _ she was right. _

Molly was right.

Kids shouldn't have to go through war, through seeing their parents die, through being pushed into trying to grow up and becoming too mature in too little time. They shouldn't have to pay for the crimes of their forefathers or be ready to kill someone because it's their job, their duty,  _ their responsibility as a shinobi. _

But…

"You may be right Molly," Sakura said with a sad smile, "But you can't speak for us without knowing what we've gone through. We're not kids. Not anymore."

A flurry of emotion seemed to go through Molly's face before she looked away from them, a bitterness seeping hardening her soft features as Sirius shifted slightly uncomfortably.

Silence filled the air between the four of them before it was interrupted by a fresh voice.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here-" A girl with frizzy brown hair exclaimed before clamping her mouth shut at the people who were decidedly not Harry.

A red headed boy looked at the two of them, sizing them up before asking quite loudly, "Who are you?"

"Ron!" Molly scolded, snapping out of her stupor, "What are you doing? Introduce yourself to our guests!"

Sakura felt a small smile as she looked between the two of them, instantly realizing that was her son.

Ron mumbled something that sounded like his name as the frizzy haired girl sized them up.

"I'm Hermione," She said politely.

Sakura eagerly introduced their names - and only their names while Sasuke wondered how many times they were going to have to introduce themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking at the two of them curiously.

Sakura glanced at Sirius who ignored her question, saying "Harry should be here soon. There was a little problem in Little Whinging but he should be fine."

"A little problem?" Ron asked suddenly.

Molly grabbed him and Hermione by the shoulders, inching them to another room. "It's nothing you have to worry about. They sent quite an abundance of people to fetch him."

"You didn't answer his question-" Hermione started before Sasuke and Sakura felt chakra signatures coming their way.

When they arrived, there was a strange assembly of people that Sasuke seemed to be sizing up and mentally cataloging. But what caught Sakura's eye was a dark haired, green eyed boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.

Harry Potter had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still alive! Sorry not sorry for the little cliff hanger.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole Kakashi google translate incident totally still happened.


End file.
